


A Slip-Up

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Iron Dad Bingo, Iron dad and Spider son, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: It was an accident. Peter hadn’t meant to say it, it just sort of tumbled out.It wasn’t like Tony didn’t act paternal towards Peter. He was always asking him about his grades or reminding him to get a snack from the kitchen when he showed up (“because you have a metabolism faster than Captain America Pete”). One time, in the winter, Tony had actually yelled at him for not wearing a coat. Okay, yelled was a strong word, but he definitely lectured Peter about taking care of himself and not getting sick.----Iron Dad Bingo #5- Trope: Peter calling Tony "Dad"





	A Slip-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for my Iron Dad Bingo #5. And no, this isn't the last one. If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll notice that I'm all over the board.

It was an accident. Peter hadn’t meant to say it, it just sort of tumbled out.

Peter and Tony were working in the lab, as they did most days now Peter was officially an intern of Stark Industries. Most of the time, they’d work on Peter’s suit or sometimes tinker with the newest Iron Man suit. Occasionally, Peter would work with something actually from Stark Industries, which always made the kid chatter excitedly about the newest technology.

It wasn’t like Tony didn’t act paternal towards Peter. He was always asking him about his grades or reminding him to get a snack from the kitchen when he showed up (“because you have a metabolism faster than Captain America Pete”). One time, in the winter, Tony had actually yelled at him for not wearing a coat. Okay, yelled was a strong word, but he definitely lectured Peter about taking care of himself and not getting sick. 

Tony was doing all of the things he remembered his uncle doing. Maybe that’s why it happened. 

“Pass me the screwdriver kid,” Tony said. They were sitting at one of the workshop tables, one of the Iron Man gauntlets sitting on the table. There were an array of tools scattered around. 

“The Phillips or the Flat head?” Peter asked, glancing down at the tools. Tony looked down at the gauntlet and pursed his lips.

“Both just in case,” Peter smirked and grabbed both screwdrivers and passed them to Tony. 

“Are you going to let me do anything or just have me watch you?” Peter asked. Tony glanced at Peter over the safety goggles. He wasn’t one for safety goggles, but if Peter was in the lab with him then he had to set a good example. 

“Maybe when you’re older,” Tony said, fighting back a smirk.

“I’m sixteen!” Peter retorted and the smirk made its way through. Peter rolled his eyes. “Very funny Mister Stark.” Tony chuckled.

“So how’s school kid?” Tony asked. 

“It’s good,” Peter said, watching as Tony tinkered with the gauntlet. “We did this cool lab in science today.”

“And you weren’t just messing around with your web formula?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter said, his ears burning red. He regretted telling Tony that he had come up with the formula and perfected it in his chemistry lab.

“Uh huh,” Tony said, glancing up from his work. “What about that Spanish test of yours? You study for it.”

“Yes,” Peter said, slightly rolling his eyes. Tony shook his head but smirked. He glanced at Peter watching the kid patiently observe what he was doing. Then he passed Peter the screwdriver.

“Alright give a shot,” Tony said. “But be careful.” Peter took the screwdriver and pulled the gauntlet towards him. “Careful, don’t want to take your eye out.”

“Gee thanks Dad.”

The lab grew silent. Peter’s eyes went wide, realizing what he said. Tony stared at him, shock etched onto his face. 

“Did you just,” He started, but he never got to finish. The screwdriver fell out of Peter’s hand and he ran to grab his backpack.

“I gotta go,” He said and then ran out of the workshop. He took the stairs instead of the elevator, running all the way down the stairs and out of the building. He didn’t stop running until he reached the subway. Once he was safely on the subway, he sat down and buried his head in his hands, fighting back the urge to scream.

What had he just done?

* * *

Tony continued to sit in the lab, shell-shocked. Had Peter really just...No, he must’ve misheard it. There was no way that Peter had just...he shook his head. He could answer this question very easily.

“FRIDAY playback lab footage from the last five minutes.” The screen in front of him lit up and the footage played. Nope, there it was. Peter had called him dad and then run out like a bat out of hell. “Alright turn it off FRIDAY.” He ran a hand across his face. Did Peter think of him as his dad? Had he done something to give him that impression?

“Tones,” He looked up, realizing Rhodey had entered the lab without him noticing. “You okay man?”

“Yeah just um,” He sighed, not sure how to put into words what was going through his head. “Sorry, a lot on my mind.” Rhodey walked over, his braces making a slight whirring as he did. 

“Where’s Peter?” Rhodey asked. “Isn’t he usually here?” Tony sighed. “Something happen?”

“Well he was here,” Tony said. “And then he called me dad and ran out of here.” Rhodey held up a hand stopping him.

“He called you dad?” Rhodey asked and Tony nodded. And then Rhodey burst out laughing. “Oh man, that’s hilarious.” Tony stared at his best friend, a less than amused look on his face. “Oh come on man, are you really surprised that the spider-kid thinks of you like a dad? You certainly act like it.”

“I do not!” Tony said, his voice rising. He didn't act like a dad. He just asked Peter about school and always made sure the Tower was stocked with snacks he liked and made sure he wasn’t hurt when he was out patrolling and... “Oh god.”

“There it is.” Rhodey said with a smirk. “And just so you know, I adore my nephew.”

“Get out.” Rhodey walked out of the lab, laughing. Tony leaned on the table, running his hand down his face. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Peter was lying on his bed, face down on the mattress. As soon as he got home, he had sent Ned an SOS text, saying he needed him to come over now. Ned was sitting at his desk, an amused expression on his face.

“And then I called him dad,” Peter said. Even though his voice was muffled by the pillow, Ned could still clearly hear him.

“It’s not that bad.” Peter sat up and stared at Ned wild-eyed.

“Not that bad?” Peter asked, his voice rising. “I called Tony Stark, genius, philanthropist, actual freaking superhero and my mentor, dad! How is that not bad?”

“It’s not like he got mad about it,” Ned pointed out. Peter sighed and buried his head in his hands. “Listen Peter, if it bothers you so much, just act like it didn’t happen. It’s not like he’s going to confront you about it.”

“I guess,” Peter mumbled. He felt so stupid for freaking out about this. But he was embarrassed. Thank god he didn’t do it in front of any of the Avengers or Pepper. Then he would’ve never lived it down. “Thanks for listening Ned.” Ned nodded. Peter sighed and picked his head up.

“So what’s it like having Iron Man as your dad?” Peter grabbed the pillow his face wasn’t buried in and chucked it at Ned. Ned dodged the pillow and chuckled, as Peter groaned loudly out of frustration.

* * *

Peter was stressed the whole next day. He was going to the Tower again. He hadn’t heard from Tony since he ran out of the Tower the day before. He supposed that was okay, but he was still worried. He spent the whole day anxiously playing with his sweatshirt or bouncing his knee. Ned was amused because he knew why Peter was stressed, which stressed Peter out more. 

Once he reached the Tower, he rode the elevator to Tony’s lab, trying to calm himself the whole way there. When the elevator dinged once reaching its destination, Peter shuffled out of the elevator, keeping his head down. He punched in the lab’s code and walked in. He finally looked up, noting that the room was empty. He breathed out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding and sat down. Since Tony wasn’t there, he decided to start some homework. He relaxed a little as he set to work on a chemistry assignment. 

“Hey kid,” He looked up suddenly, seeing Tony walk in. “FRIDAY told me you were here.” Peter nodded wordlessly, not sure what to say. “We should, um, talk.”

“About what?” Peter asked, playing dumb. Tony gave him a look and Peter sighed. “Yeah, okay.” He put his homework away and Tony sat down next to him. He noticed that the genius looked tired, more so than usual. God, Peter must’ve upset him so much that he was up all night thinking of ways to fire him or take his suit away. 

“So, about yesterday,” Tony said, trying to keep his voice even. Peter’s eyes widened, realizing he was probably about to get fired. 

“Mister Stark I am so sorry,” Peter started, all of the stress and anxiety he was trying to hold in tumbling out. “I totally didn’t mean it and it was so stupid and presumptuous of me to say. I wasn’t thinking which was so stupid of me and I promise it will never happen again. Please don’t fire me or take the suit.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Tony said, holding his hands up. Peter inhaled, realizing how fast he was talking. “First off, why would I fire you or take the suit? You didn’t do anything wrong as Spider-Man or in your internship.” Peter nodded, his eyes still wide. “And second, I’m not mad. I was just...surprised I guess.”

“O-o-oh,” Peter stuttered out. Tony laughed a stressed laugh at Peter’s reaction. 

“Listen kid,” Tony said, trying to find the right words. “If you want to call me dad, then you should, you know? I’m you’re a great kid and anyone would be lucky to have you view them in such an honorable light.” Peter smiled a little, the stress leaving his body. Was Tony Stark actually okay with Peter calling him dad?

“R-really?” Peter asked, surprised by the uncertainty in his voice. Tony chuckled and smiled. 

“Yeah Peter,” Tony said. “I’d be more than fine with you calling me dad.” His conversation with Rhodey made him realize he did see Peter as more than an intern. He treated Peter they way he’d treat his own flesh and blood. He cared about the kid and wanted to keep him safe. And that was a paternal instinct. 

“Thanks,” Peter said, a slight grin on his face. “Dad.” Tony nodded and pulled Peter into a hug. “I guess we’re there now.”

“Kid you just called me dad,” Tony said. “We’re way past there.” Peter chuckled and Tony let go of him, ruffling his hair. “Now, let’s get to work.” Peter nodded and smiled before they started working. Peter couldn’t help but glance up at Tony as he worked. 

He was glad he slipped up. Because it all turned out better than he could have possibly expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
